


Listed

by AsgardianMoonFlower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianMoonFlower/pseuds/AsgardianMoonFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of frostiron one-shots that a friend and I collabed on.<br/>(Coffeeshop)<br/>(Blind Date)<br/>(Annie)<br/>(Snow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listed

Loki glances up as the door to the coffeeshop opens for the fifth time in what felt in less than two minutes. He studies the man who entered in interest before going back to his book.

Tony steals glances at the man in the booth as well, leaning on the counter and sipping at his coffee absently. After seeing the man in that same booth for the past four times he'd been in there, it piqued his interest.

Loki glances up again, feeling eyes on him. He locks eyes with Tony, raising an eyebrow. Tony looks away quickly and goes to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. Loki chuckles and sips at his coffee silently before turning a page in his book. Tony pulls out his phone and messes with it absently, still stealing glances at Loki. Loki just smiles, fully aware of what Tony was doing.

After a long while, Tony stands up and walks over to Loki, sitting down across from him.

"'Ello," Loki greets, looking up at him. "I wondered how long you were going to be stalking me."

Tony makes a face. "I wasn't stalking you."

Loki smiles over the cover of his book. "Eye raping me then, whichever you want to call it."

"Eye fucking sounds better," Tony replies with a grin.

Loki kicks Tony's ankle under the table, but it was playful.

Tony kicks him back lightly. "So what's your name, anyway? Or are you just the guy who's always reading in the coffee shop?"

He chuckles, "Loki. Yours?"

Tony smiles. "Tony. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you," Loki says, flipping a page.

"I see I'm not more interesting than your book," Tony teases.

Loki chuckles and kicks Tony's foot. "Doubtful."

Tony smiles faintly and closes Loki's book, taking it. "Oh really?" he asks and looks over the book. Loki laughs as he takes the book back, putting it into his bag. "At least it looks good," Tony chuckles.

Loki shakes his head in amusement. "So what are you doing over here if not to steal my books?"

"What? I can't make new friends?" Tony asks with a grin.

Loki laughs again. "There isn't a law against it."

"I'm glad," Tony chuckles.

Loki picks up his nearly empty cup of coffee and drains it quickly, putting the porcelain cup back down again. "Want more?" Tony asks curiously. Loki smiles ruefully. "The perfect gentleman," he observes semi-sarcastically.

"That's me," Tony chuckles and takes Loki's cup, downing his own as he walks back to the counter. He stops quickly and smiles back to Loki. "Wait, what do you want?" he asks, chuckling sheepishly. Loki just laughs. "Just get me black coffee." Tony nods and goes up to the counter to get their orders. Loki smiles faintly and leans back in his chair. Tony comes back after a moment and sets Loki's coffee down in front of him with a smile. "Thank you," Loki says to him, picking up his cup and taking a sip. He gestures to Tony to sit down.

Tony sits down and sips at his own coffee, wincing a bit at the heat.

Loki laughs at Tony's facial expression and steals Tony's cup, taking a sip out of it. "Not bad."

Tony smiles faintly. "What are you doing?"

Loki gives the cup back. "Trying your coffee."

Tony chuckles. "Okay then," he says simply and takes Loki's coffee, taking a sip out of it. He makes a face. "Not my favorite."

Loki laughs and takes his cup back. "I do not find it necessary to put sugar in perfection."

"Oh, so that's why you don't have sugar?"

"Yes," Loki agrees. 

"It makes sense," Tony chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee, glancing at Loki. "Why'd you have more sugar when you're already perfect?"

Loki blinks. "Are you flirting with me?" he asks, his lips curving in a smirk. 

"Maybe," Tony admits. "It's a pretty bad attempt though."

Loki chuckles and leans across the table, giving Tony a very soft kiss before getting up and draining his cup a second time. He takes it over to the counter and thanks the barista, winking at Tony as he walks out of the shop. Tony blinks and touches his lips softly in shock, a faint smile on his face.


End file.
